criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Recipe for Murder
A Recipe for Murder 'is a case featured in ''MrKors71 Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of Tristan City (Season 2) and the fifty-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Starlight City district, the first one of the city Plot After accepting the job offering that Detective Franco Benitez's old boss and Tristan City Police Department chief, Blaine Tasker, made, the player arrived at his office to be briefly introduced to the city's current situation. There, Chief Blaine reported to the player that social unrest was making the population to distrust the police force and recent crimes ended without reaching a conclusion. Once he finished, the chief introduced the player to one of their new partners: Rachel Moore. Excited to team up with the player, the inspector reported that a dead body was found in the famous chef Cassidy Underwood's Cafe and their help were needed. There, they found the body of Cassidy herself, who was lying dead in her kitchen, with her head stuffed inside the oven. In the autopsy report, performed by chief medical examiner Nigel Eckhart and his assistant and weapon expert, Miles Kendrick, it was discovered that the victim was burned alive. Mid-Investigation, profiler Zoey Wells revealed the team that Cassidy was going to perform an appearance in Mildred Yoxall's charity. Later on, the chief pressured the player and Rachel to finish the invesgation due to the victim's cousin, Jett Underwood, demanding the police to find the killer. In the end, the team found enough evidence to point out Jett as the murderer. Clearly frustated, Jett revealed he wasn't expecting to be caught; but, admitting defeat, he declared that he had no remorse for commiting the crime. All Jett wanted was a little of recognition from his cousin for helping her reach the fame and glory she recieved as an All-Star chef. However, the victim mocked at him, saying it was thanks to her talent and her sharp mind that she became famous and respected. Furious, Jett reminded her that, if it wasn't from him, she would have remained as a nobody who uploaded crappy recipes in her Trendvid channel. An argument started between the two cooks that proceeded in Jett throwing raspberry tea at the victim's face and putting her head inside the oven, which was on at the time, and pressuring the back of it with the door. When the victim stopped moving, he knew his job was done. In the court, Judge Crown sentenced the killer to 43 years in jail with a possible parole in 24 years. Post-trial, the player was called to the chief's office, where they met up with their second partner, Adrian Ambrose, who introduced himself with a very cocky and stubborn attitude. There, the chief informed both the player and their partner that Vergil Abney, the district ruler, requested police assistance to guard him meanwhile he performed his election speech at Mildred's charity. There, the player had to find the ruler's speech which, after sending it to Zoey, revealed to be a little harsh against his two opponents. After Adrian convinced the politician to re-write it, both police officers decided to grab something to eat and celebrate a job well done. Meanwhile, Rachel and the player went back to the victim's cafe in order to help Maria Ruiz with her complain. There, the old lady told the team she spotted someone mysterious wandering around the place, with a tiny notebook and left, in direction to the park. After retrieving the notebook, the team were intorduced to Karen Dawncross, an activist who recently got in contact with the victim. She confessed she was looking for some of the victim belongings, since her activist group wanted to present thier respects to a fellow warrior. Rachel agreed to help, and, after analizing the victim's old camera, the police oficer gave it to Karen. After all the events, chief Blaine helped the player to understand what a district ruler was, and what group Karen took part in order to make them understand were the following events may led to. Summary Victim * '''Cassidy Underwood (Found dead in her kitchen with her face burned) Murder Weapon * Oven Killer * Jett Underwood Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks raspberry tea *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks raspberry tea *The suspect reads Homer *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tartan frannel Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Homer *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tartan frannel Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks raspberry tea *The suspect reads Homer *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tartan frannel Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks raspberry tea *The suspect reads Homer *The suspect uses sunscreen Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer drinks raspberry tea * The killer reads Homer * The killer uses sunscreen * The killer has brown eyes * The killer wears a tartan frannel Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cafe's Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper Ball, Torn Photo) (New Suspect: Maria Ruiz) * Talk to the old lady about the murder. * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks raspberry tea) * Examine Paper Ball. (Result: Ripped Book Page) * Analyze Page. (09:00:00) (KP: The killer reads Homer) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photo) (New Clue: Unknown Person) * Examine Photo (Result: Unknown Person Revealed) (New Suspect: Jett Underwood) * Talk to the victim's cousin about what happened. (New Crime Scene: New Age Park) * Investigate New Age Park. (Clues: Rose Bouquet) * Examine Bouquet. (Result: Present Tag) (New Suspect: Devin Seward) * Talk to the park keeper about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Charity's Dining Room. (Clues: Wooden Box, Stained Poster, Digital Camera) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Flour Vacuumed) (New Clue: Flour) * Examine Flour. (Result: DNA Match) (New Suspect: Mildred Yoxall) * Talk to the charity owner about the victim. (Profile Updated: Mildred Yoxall drinks raspberry tea and reads Homer) * Examine Digital Camera. (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Suspect: Bennett Payne) * Talk to the young man about the murder. (Profile Update: Bennett Payne reads Homer) * Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Lock Opened) (New Lab Sample: Kitchen Gloves) * Analyze Gloves. (12:00:00) (KP: The killer uses sunscreen) (New Crime Scene: Gazebo) * Investigate Gazebo. (Clues: Cellphone, Crossword's Magazine) (New Clue: Faded Crossword) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Password Deciphered) * See why Devin was stalking the victim. (Profile Updated: Devin Seward reads Homer and uses sunscreen) * Examine Faded Crossword. (Result: Crossword Filled with Insults) * Discover why Maria was ranting against the victim. (Profile Update: Maria Ruiz drinks raspberry tea) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Broken Object, Tea Cup, Torn Notebook) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Rejected Script) * Talk to Bennett about the falied interview. (Profile Update: Bennett Payne drinks raspberry tea) * Examine Tea Cup. (Result: Tea Sample) * Analyze Sample. (06:00:00) (Result: Sleeping Pills Found MIxed) * Confront Mildred about the sleeping pills. (Profiles Update: Mildred Yoxall uses sunscreen and Bennett Payne uses sunscreen) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Cooking Trophy) * Talk to Jett about the "victim's" trophy. (Profiles Update: Jett Underwood drinks raspberry tea, reads Homer and uses sunscreen, and Maria Ruiz uses sunscreen) * Investigate Wooden Tables. (Clues: Prop Case, Sunscreen Lotion) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) * Examine Sunscreen Lotion. (Result: Sunscreen Sample) * Analyze Sample. (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown eyes) * Examine Prop Case. (Result: Burnt Handkerchief) * Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a tartan frannel) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Silent Scream (1/6). (No stars) The Silent Scream (1/6) * Hear Maria's complain (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 1/6) * Investigate New Age Park (Clues: Stained Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Karen's Notebook) (New Quasi-suspect: Karen Dawncross) * See why Karen was wandering around the cafe (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Cafe's Kitchen (Clues: Digital Camera) * Analyze Camera (06:00:00) * Give Karen the victim's camera (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Go help Vergil Abney (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 1/6) * Investigate Charity's Dining Room (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Vergil's Speech) * Analyze Speech (09:00:00) * Try to reason with the district ruler (Reward: Police Sunglasses) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Tristan City Cases Category:Starlight City Cases